guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Faithful Intervention
Enchantment with no upkeep and infinite duration -- first of its kind in the game? — 130.58 (talk) 23:51, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Illusion of Weakness --Wil 00:25, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Touche! That's one of my favorite skills, too. Sigh... I'm dumb. =) — 130.58 (talk) 01:39, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Things to test What is the effect w/ this and IoW? Do both end, or what? --Frvwfr2 15:56, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Illusion of Weakness ends on a drop below 25%, while this is 50%. So, yeah, if you take damage from above 50% to below 25%, why wouldn't they both end? Otherwise, you drop below 50%, heal, drop down, drop below 25%, heal. Although, depending on how much illusion magic/max health you have, you might need to cast this one second if you plan on stacking them, so the IoW drop doesn't trigger it... unless that doesn't count as damage, which I suspect it might not. So, essentially, I don't have a clue what you're asking but if this didn't answer ask again with a longer explanation ;p —Aranth 04:45, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Ah, your right. I meant Watchful Intervention -- 11:53, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Hmmm... What about Shadow Form? Skyreal 15:03, 15 November 2006 (CST) I have been using this skill almost the entire game on my dervish something i noticed about it and that will also answer your question Skyreal is that your health doesnt have to go from above 50 to under it for it to trigger.So in other words it still triggers if you had already passed the 50% mark and take damage.So after Shadow form ends and you get hit by a none lethal amount of damage you will be healed.Atleast from how i seen this skill work it should do that.Im gonna go cap Shadow form now, and test it, ill let you know. Ok i just tested this, and yes it does work.If the hit after Shadow Form ends doesnt kill you, faithful intervention will heal you. (BTW why doesnt it show my name next to the message?Cant i see my own name in my messages?) : Hit button "Your signature with timestamp". 2nd from left side of toolbar editor. --Master of shadows 07:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) : or type four twiddles (~~~~) - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 01:54, 6 January 2007 (CST) Upkeep No upkeep?--69.114.157.75 23:46, 5 January 2007 (CST) :No. --Fyren 01:51, 6 January 2007 (CST) No upkeep is pretty dumb to me, it leaves this as a very easy, high powered heal for more or less free. Nerf plz, imo. DavimusK 20:12, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Trigger This is one of my favourite skills, but I want to remark something: The healing is not really triggered when your health goes down of the 50%. It's triggered when the next hit that you receive end with you having less live than your 50%. For example, if you are suffering high health degeneration (conditions and or hexes), your health may drop below this limit and Faithful Intervention won't be triggered. But, If your health was already below 50% due to degeneration, and you receive a hit, the enchanment will be triggered. Was my explanation clear enough? Crigore :The description is quite clear on that matter already. If damage drops your Health below 50%, Faithful Intervention ends.. Degeneration is not damage. --Theeth (talk) 11:21, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::: Yes, but if your health was previously below 50% (due mainly to degeneration) and you receive an attack, the enchantment will be triggered. It's triggered not only when the hit drops your life below 50% (previously to the hit you have more life than 50%), it's triggered only when at the end of the hit you have less health than 50%, no matter the health you have previously to that hit. From the description it's suggested that your health was over 50% previously to the hit. Crigore What happens when you cast this on someone who is already below 50% health? Will it trigger immediately or upon the next hit?--marcopolo47 12:13, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Next hit, you can degen to death (and it probably ignores lifesteal as well) –Ichigo724 13:09, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Heroes Just an observation, but my heroes, specifically Melonni, don't seem to try to upkeep this, and it has to be cast manually. Anyone else noticed this as well? Inniss 1428 04:20, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Yup, she maintains Frigid Armor, but doesn't even think of casting Faithful Intervention on herself. I think the AI sees this skill a an emergency heal (It sucks as that), because if you pay attention to Margonite Reapers, they have exactly the same issue. Wehnever their health drops on something like 30~40% they start casting this, resulting in their death, - ofcourse. ::Same here. I guess it's lucky for us since I rarely use Melonni and we do fight alto of Margonite Reapers. Hehehehehe silly margonites --Blue.rellik 05:15, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::: They fix it this today. I was using her this morning, had to manually cast this like I always do. Then during the afternoon, an update came out. After the patch, she cast it automatically. If someone else can conform this feel free to remove that hero note. --Voidvector 20:54, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Confirmed using both Kahmu and Melonni looks like the new build changed how heros react to this skill, I just hope the change is permanent.--Hand of Welcome 22:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Finally. I was getting tired of that AI flaw. Now if only ANet taught them to use maintained enchantments... (T/ ) 16:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Edit I changed the description from: "Unlike its twin Watchful Intervention," to: "Unlike Watchful Intervention,". I did this because they are two different skills, not doubles, Therefore it is not its twin. :But they're very very VERY similiar. Like twins. - Yikey 16:53, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Similar->yes, the same->no Silver Sunlight 16:55, 24 January 2008 (UTC)